


In Your Arms I'm Safe.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Beth Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Romance, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soft blue eyes closed, at the memory. </p><p>She'd survived even though everyone had expected her not to, expected her to fade away. Fragile as butterfly wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms I'm Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bethyl be gentle.
> 
> This was almost Brick.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was safe here.

Something she hadn't felt since the farm. _Safe._

But, was it true? Could they really make a life here? Live here and call this Home. Seemed unlikely in the begining but, it'd won her over slowly. Not because of the walls, or the warm showers, even though she had missed them.

It was knowing Judy was safe, that she had somewhere she could grow up.

That they all, could have what they'd lost at the prison. Somewhere they could lay their heads down at night and feel safe like before all this. Before the walkers, before the people like the Governor, before Grady.

Soft blue eyes closed, at the memory. 

She'd survived even though everyone had expected her not to, expected her to fade away. Fragile as butterfly wings.

But he hadn't.

He knew she'd come through. Knew she was stronger than everyone else had ever seen.

Fingers ran through blonde curls as she snuggled her backside against him, sighing softly, and relaxing against the broad, strong, body behind her. Feeling the scratch of his beard against her cheek, and along her neck.

Every breath filled with the smell of him, as she turned gently. Fingers running along his jawline, staring at the eyes gazing down at her.Slender fingers lost within shaggy locks as the world around them passed quietly for the first time in a long time.


End file.
